My Only Valentine
by StevenTheLost
Summary: Ahri sets up a sexy trap for Sona, but things don't go the way she originally planned...
1. My Only Valentine

**My Only Valentine - A SonaXAhri(?) Story**

It all started on Valentine's day.

In an eerily similar fashion to how she became Ahri's lover, Sona received a letter from her "secret" admirer, telling her to come over and enter her room. Sona knew that Ahri had something planned, it being Valentine's day and all, but she didn't have any idea what it could be.

Since they became lovers, Sona and Ahri started a certain pattern. Ahri would tease and seduce Sona. Sona would avoid her out of embarrassment until she was caught. Ahri would do something to sexually arouse Sona, waking up a sexual dominatrix deep within her; ect, ect. But more often than not in recent times…

_Is she going to do a simple rose spread with wine, or something extreme like bondage? Ufufufu, I can't wait!_

Sona has taken quite a liking to the sexual dominance Ahri awoke in her, so she became more of an 'aggressor' than a 'victim'.

_I can't help it, She so kewt and fwuffy and the noises she makes in bed are divine~_

_**In order words, Sona became a massive pervert. **_

_Oh, I'm here!_

She entered Ahri's residence with great haste, almost forgetting to close and lock the door, and went up to the room the letter specified. She opened the door slowly, trying to hide how excited she was to her soon to be 'victim of love'. When she entered the room though…

"Cough, cough"

_?_

Ahri _was_ lying down on a bed, but not for the purpose Sona had expected. She appeared to be sick.

"'Cough', Sona? Is that you?" Ahri spoke in a strained voice, also with a hint of apology.

_Ah, she's sick… on Valentine's day…_

Sona walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Ahri's forehead to check her temperature.

"Gotcha!"

_Wha-_

Ahri grabbed Sona's arm, pulling her within kissing distance. While she did this, she put a chocolate; hidden beneath the bed sheets; and put it into her mouth. Sona was too confused at the actions to react rationally as Ahri mouth fed her the chocolate.

"Well, how was it?"

_Ahri… is that it?_

Sona had a look of disappointment on her face, unable to comprehend Ahri's actions. Yes, the chocolate was sweet, but it was a letdown. After all…

_If you were sick, I could've played nurse, stupid Ahri!_

Perverts tend to have higher goals in life.

Ahri was smiling as though a mission was accomplished though, her smile was… way too excited.

"Still haven't noticed?"

Sona was confused, but slightly relieved that there was something she was missing. It was a special day, after all so simply feeding her a chocolate by mouth seemed… underwhelming.

"Go ahead and think it through, you should get it. Oh, and have another chocolate." Ahri said, pulling out a box of chocolates from under the bed.

Sona took a chocolate and popped it in her mouth as she started thinking.

_I got a letter, followed its instructions and entered this room where Ahri was pretending to be sick._

"Have two at once."

Sona took two chocolates and ate them.

_Then, I went to Ahri and she took me off guard, feeding me a chocolate by mouth…_

"Have three at once."

Sona took three and ate them at once.

_So what Ahri accomplished by doing that was… feeding me… the… choc…_

…_.._

…

_Huh?_

"Sona, you know I've always wanted to dominate you once… but you've just been doing whatever you wanted to do all this time…"

_The chocolates… had something… in them…_

"Something 'special' usually means something different right? So, _I-was-thinking~_" Ahri spoke the words slowly as she sensually walked around Sona's body, sliding her finger along her back and across her chest.

"That you need to be more…_**Obedient~**_"

The words hit Sona like a brick wall. She didn't know how, but her entire being was at the mercy of Ahri's commands- all thanks to some strange chocolates.

"I've wanted to do this for a loooooong time, but you wouldn't let me. So today, I thought I would be selfish… perhaps give you something so sweet that you forget how to _**think~**_" As Ahri said this, Sona's mind began to draw a blank, this, however, was a much more different kind of blank feeling from when she becomes sexually dominant.

"Ha, you look so weak…_**So vulnerable**__…_" Ahri spoke in a voice that oozed and breathed sex appeal. It was suck a sexy voice that Sona couldn't help but feel aroused from it.

"So…_**Tempting**_~"

Ahri's index finger touched Sona's nipples through her dress, causing her to shudder helplessly at the pleasure; her nipples starting to become erect. Ahri laughed in a deep, sexual tone that echoed throughout Sona's mind.

"It feels so good to be touched, doesn't it? Look, your nipples are already becoming hard…"

Ahri pinched Sona's nipples hard, making her legs quiver and her head roll back… She felt more sensitive than she usually did, probably the chocolates fault as well.

"Hmm, but this isn't nearly enough to make up for all those times you dominated me, not nearly enough my dear Sona. So, I'm going to need you to do… _**several**_ things for me~" Ahri whispered into her ear, softly moaning in anticipation.

Sona knew she couldn't refuse Ahri. She was feeling way too good to do anything but obey. She also thought that it was a nice change of pace, this situation. It's wasn't as though Ahri was being completely inconsiderate of Sona's feelings though; she knew that Sona wanted their sexual encounter on Valentine's day to be memorable and different. This was definitely the most unexpected surprise Ahri could have sprung on her, as well as made memorable.

_**But the main reason Ahri did it was because she, too, was a massive pervert.**_

"Now… _Let's have some__** real **__fun__"_

* * *

"Wow, that looks amazing on you, Sona~"

Ahri's first order was that Sona was to put on a maid outfit. After all, she was going to "serve" Ahri for the entire day, so it was only fitting she wore one. The bust line of the outfit was gracious and tight, allowing Ahri to appreciate Sona's huge breasts. Sona also let her hair down (at Ahri's command) and donned a frilly headdress. The skirt of the dress was also frilly, making the dress have more of a 'cute' feel to it instead of 'sexy', but that didn't stop Ahri from being turned on when Sona wore it.

"What a cute maid… All to myself~" Ahri's mouth curled into a devilish grin that seemed to drool while she stared at Sona.

Sona blushed and fidgeted, unable to contain her embarrassment. Up to this point in her relationship with Ahri, she was never put in a situation where she was the one not in control. This time, however, she had no choice in the matter.

_Besides… this is sort of exciting… having no will of my own… I also trust Ahri, so…_

Sona soon lost her embarrassment, and relaxed, giving Ahri a warm smile.

Upon seeing Sona's smile Ahri's face tensed up as it was her turn to blush deep red. Her ears also twitched in a way that seemed as though she received a shock.

"Um, a-anyways, I wonder what I'll have you do first, hmm?" Ahri said, slightly panicked while she averted her eyes from Sona's face. She tried to show some more assertiveness in her voice, but it was clear that it had lost some confidence. _Damn, my heart won't stop beating. Why'd you have to smile like that, Sona_, Ahri thought, her mind slightly jumbled.

"A-alcohol! There should be some alcohol downstairs. Go get it, but don't bring any cups."

Sona tilted her head, confused by Ahri's flustered expression (which she would normally pounce on, if she wasn't under the influence of…something) but made her way out of the room to grab some alcohol. When she left, Ahri grabbed the bottle she originally intended to use that was hidden under her bed. She then proceeded to open and take a swig of it.

_Wine, don't fail me now! Please stop my quaking heart,_ Ahri begged, hoping that the alcohol could somehow calm her down. She didn't want to show any weakness to the currently submissive Sona, so when her heart still didn't calm down, she took another swig of the bottle… and another…

…..

…

* * *

It took Sona a while, but she found a bottle of "Playtime"; a brand of alcohol known for its terrible name, but amazing taste. It was a clear liquid and no one knew what was in it, but it passed safety standards and regulations, so it was sold in Demacia without a hitch.

Sona quickly came up with the bottle, not wanting to keep Ahri waiting any longer, but the moment she stepped into the room, she immediately sensed that something was… off.

"_Helllloooo~"_

Ahri had bright red cheeks and was waving cheerfully from on top the bed, clearly… exuding a different presence than before.

"_Hey, come over here with that~"_, Ahri ordered, lowering her voice to a deep growl as she patted a place on the bed, indicating that Sona should sit there.

Sona obeyed, and sat where Ahri patted.

"_Hmhmhm, I was going to have us do mouth-to-mouth, buttttt~"_, Ahri paused, looking directly at Sona's extravagant chest, while reaching around and groped Sona's ass at around the time she sounded out the word, 'but'.

Sona got a slight chill up her spine as she noticed the empty bottle of red wine on the floor, hidden by the bed's height.

_Oh no… this can't possibly end well… I can't even disobey her right now and she's drunk!_

"_Use your breasts as the cup, and pour the alcohol so I can drink it~"_

_No, I shouldn't… __**Ahh, a-as you w-wish… m-master**_, Sona thought, her submissiveness overcoming her rational thought.

Sona opened the bottle of "Playtime" with ease and put the cork aside, onto the floor. Her left hand then proceeded to wrap itself around her breast's, squeezing them together even tighter, and her right hand poured the liquid on top of her breasts very slowly.

_Ohhhhh, t-this is a s-strange feeling. S-such a large amount of alcohol…and my b-breasts are holding it all…_

Sona then blushed when she realized she was getting horny from the situation. The odd sensation of alcohol being contained by her breasts, and the fact that she poured it so _**willingly**_…

"_Hee-hee, hold them steady, I don't want a single drop to go to waste~"_

Ahri, still holding Sona's curvy ass, began to lap up the alcohol, purposefully sliding her tongue over Sona's breasts every time she took a gulp of it. Sona shook slightly from the sensation, but held onto her breasts tightly as she kept the alcohol where it was.

_Haa, ahh, Oh my- ohhhhh~_

"_Slurp, hah, what a lovely expression you have right now. Does my tongue really feel that good?"_

Sona nodded, careful not to move her tightly pressed chest.

"_Ufu, what a naughty maid, allowing herself to be turned on by her master's licking… Hau, Slurp~"_

After verbally teasing Sona for a short moment, Ahri began licking Sona's breasts again, almost completely ignoring the liquid that remained atop her chest. Sona's mental moans became more intense as she realized it was becoming harder to hold the liquid the more Ahri licked her. Luckily, Ahri sucked the remainder of the alcohol shortly after, thinking it was in the way of her "Playtime" with Sona.

"_That was delicious, but I think there's some left here~"_

Ahri plunged her face into Sona's bosom, and began licking in-between her plump breasts, causing Sona to let go of them in hopes she could lick them even deeper without the added tightness; Sona was getting almost as wet as her breasts. Everywhere Ahri licked felt… good. Sona's nipples had long since been erect, as were Ahri's even though she hadn't yet been touched.

"_Hah, I'm so jealous of you, Sona, you have such an amazing body, it's even more amazing than mine~"_

Sona looked at Ahri as she stopped licking and said this. She had an entirely different look in her eyes than before… it was a completely love-struck look.

"_Everyone says your pretty, but that's nowhere near close. No way. They only look at your amazing breasts and nothing else, but I can see all of you, you know?"_

For some reason, Ahri continued talking instead of licking, perhaps also the fault of the alcohol.

"_Every inch of your innocent pink lips, the mind-melting curves of your waist, you're perfectly shaped ass, heavenly thighs… I can see it all. Even if you try to cover it up with clothes… even though your posture hides it well… I know that you could seduce anyone in the world with that goddess-like beauty of yours. That's why… That's why… I need to make you mine, not the other way around!"_

Ahri started to tear up, all her fears and worries coming out of her mouth.

"_I know! I've been there before, seducing men and women; stealing their hearts and making them mine! That's why I can't let you have your way with me, so you don't sleep with anyone else! So why… Why!?"_

Ahri's tears couldn't be held back as they streamed down her face.

"_Why do I want to feel your breasts only when their pressed against my body as you hold me tightly!? Why do I want your legs to wrap around mine as you nibble softly on my ear!? __**Why is it that when you smile, I can't calm my heart!? **__I'm a succubus for crying out loud! I've preyed on the weak so many times, so I know how hard it is to stop once you start! One lover becomes two, two becomes ten, ten becomes lost count! T-that's why, I can't be weak for you, otherwise you'll want more and…and…'Hic'…"_

The mood that was going became completely ruined, but that didn't matter to Sona right now. Ahri was completely terrified. She was terrified of how much Sona started to remind her of herself, taking control of their sexual encounters. She was terrified that Sona would enjoy the act of love so much that she would seek more of it from others, much like what she did. What terrified her the most though, was how much she loved Sona. She was different than everyone else… Ahri fell in love with her beauty, then fell in love with her soul the more she saw of her. The strong desire of simply 'fucking' her was slowly replaced by something more genuine… Other thoughts also began to take place inside her head, Sona looking at her, Sona kissing her, Sona holding her so tightly, Sona touching her in all the right places, Sona, Sona, Sona…

Sona slapping her across the face…?

It took her a moment to realize what happened as she slowly registered the look on Sona's face. She was crying also, her face lit with rage.

_I wish you could hear my thoughts right now you stupid fox! Why the hell would I want anyone else!?_

"…_Eh?"_

_Don't you get it? I'm never like this with anyone else, you idiot! I can't be because you're the one who made me this way! __**Because I love you!**_

The tears didn't stop, transforming Sona's face into one of sadness.

_Do you… hear me… __**I…Love…You…**__ and you can't even… hear me say it…_

"_Sona!"_

Ahri hugged Sona as hard as she could, while she choked out the words…

"_I…I love you too!"_

Sona's face showed a mixture of emotions; shock, confusion, grief, happiness; as she continued to sob.

_Ahri…You can… Hear me…?_

"_Mm!", _Ahri hummed in conformation.

_Did you… hear… why you're stupid?_

"_Mm!"_, Ahri hummed, this time a much more choked up sound.

_Have more faith in me… I won't leave you, okay?_

"_Mm!"_

Sona hugged her back, and, for the longest time, she never let go…

…..

…

* * *

Ahri, the drunken fox, fell asleep in Sona's arms, so she laid down in bed with her, never taking a break to take her maid outfit off. Sona knew Ahri wasn't in her rational mind when she unloaded all of her fears, so she could forgive her… not only that, but she wasn't afraid to admit that she, too, had irrational thoughts of her own. Once in a while she would wonder if Ahri would leave her alone after a night of love, and never come to see her ever again. She had faith in Ahri, so she knew it wouldn't happen, but it still didn't stop her from thinking those sorts of things…

It was love. It was impossible not to think of such things when you were in love, as you feared it would end for the silliest reasons.

_Honestly, you're a terrible valentine, Ahri. Ruining such a special day with a single bottle of wine… but…_

Sona lightly pressed her lips on Ahri's forehead.

_Even still, you're the only valentine I want; my only valentine._

Ahri stirred a tiny bit, opening her eyes slightly.

"Sona…?"

Sona quickly abandoned kissing Ahri's forehead once she realized she had woken up, blushing slightly.

_A-are you feeling better?_

"Hmm, what happened?" Ahri asked, stretching and yawning.

…_Ahri…?_

"Ah, that's right, I…" Ahri's ears drooped down once she remembered what she had done.

_Can you no longer hear my voice…?_

"I'm sorry Sona, I…I just kept seeing myself in you, and… umm…" Ahri paused, trying to find the right words, unaware of Sona's disappointment.

_I see, I guess it was a miracle she heard it in the first place…_

"…Sona?" Ahri had concern in her voice as she finally noticed Sona's expression.

Sona then thought of something ridiculous, but worth a shot. She grabbed the bottle of 'playtime' and poured some down Ahri's throat.

"Mpgh!? 'Gulp', pwaah! What was that for!?" Ahri asked, swallowing the drink.

_Can you hear me again?_

"Huh… What? I can't make out what you're…"

Ahri became wide-eyed when she realized why Sona did what she did. Grabbing the bottle, she drank again.

"Say something!"

_I want to nibble on your ear and fondle your breasts!_

"…Uh-Umm, totally didn't hear a thing~" Ahri said, about to take another drink.

_No! You've had enough!_, Sona thought, confiscating the bottle.

"Sona… Your voice is beautiful…" Ahri said, unable to help smiling.

_Are you… Drunk again?_

"Yes… It didn't really take too much since I was drunk just a while ago…"

_So you gain telepathy when you get drunk…? That sounds impossible, but who cares… I'm happy you can hear me, Ahri._

Unable to control her feelings, Sona pushed her lips onto Ahri's for a deep kiss. Ahri's lips tasted of the alcohol she consumed, a sharp, sweet taste verging on sin itself. A few minutes into it, and Sona broke off the kiss, allowing herself and Ahri to gasp for air. As she filled her lungs with air, she noticed that she was still wearing the maid uniform. Getting an idea, she grabbed the box of chocolates and placed one upon her breasts with a mischievous smile.

_Heyyy Ahri, want some chocolate~?_

Despite knowing full well what the chocolates did, Ahri was tempted to have some when placed upon such an appealing 'tray'. Sona wrapped her arms beneath her bosom and held tightly, making the breasts seem even more impossibly large as Ahri went wide-eyed. Sona let out a mental giggle, knowing just how much Ahri liked her chest.

_The chocolates starting to drip in-between my breasts. Can you hurry and clean it up for me~?_

Ahri knew full well that it was a trap; a completely obvious one too, as the contents of the chocolate were known to her. That being said, it wasn't a problem to 'fall' for it since they were lovers. Ahri also felt a little guilty for wasting most of the day because of her worries, so she encircled her lips around the chocolate and ate it. After doing so, she started licking Sona's deep valley to the accompaniment of mental giggling, heated from the contact.

_Good girl~ Now, how do these chocolates work?_

Ahri mumbled in a daze as her body tingled from the chocolate. "T-they work as an aphrodisiac, but they also have some qualities that put the person in some altered state of mind."

_Oh? _

"The effects are stronger when you eat more, or when you're pleasured from the situation, but they don't work if you're faced with extreme anxiety."

_And that's why I snapped out of it. Tell me, where did you get such a thing?_

"Some lady with short black hair gave it to me. She opened up a bar recently and recognized me so… we ended up talking about... umm, sexual things. She gave the chocolates to me as a gift"

Sona narrowed her eyes as she asked, _What kind of sexual things?_

Ahri tried to bite her tongue, but the chocolates made her give up the truth easily. "H-How good my love-life was, what techniques were best for pleasuring your partner, h-how good they were in bed…"

Sona's smile twitched as she thought out her next question very slowly. _In other words, did-you-tell-them-what-we-did-in-bed~?_

Ahri's ears stiffened up as they sensed oncoming danger. "Y-Y-Yes." She stuttered her words, desperate to stop them from coming out but unable to do so.

Sona's narrow eyes closed as she let out a long sigh. When she opened them back up again, her glare sent a shiver down Ahri's spine as she held out the box of chocolates.

_Hey Ahri, I know how much you loooooove chocolates~_

"W-wait, we can talk-"

_**EAT**__ as many as you can without getting sick or overdosing, __**then**__ we can talk~_

Ahri's eyes blinked, blankly looking ahead before reaching for the box and eating the chocolates. Sona knew that she had to _train_ the cute little fox so she wouldn't go blabbing about their sex life and she knew just the way to do it.

Ahri ran out of chocolates before she reached her limit, much to her relief, but her eyes were glassy and her head was foggy. She had trouble thinking, let alone disobeying whatever Sona had planned for her. In front of Ahri's unfocused eyes, Sona stood up and began stripping, Ahri's eyes snapping to her body in attention. A sinister smile on her face, Sona turned around and slid her skirt off slowly, showing her bodacious ass to Ahri; steam erupted from her face as it turned beet red from the sight.

Sona shook her butt teasingly as she took off her top, and then turned to face Ahri, mesmerized from the show; her eyes were filled with lust, unblinkingly staring in a trance. Sona leaned forward and placed the top of her maid outfit along Ahri's chest, narrowing her eyes in disappointment when she placed them over top.

_Hmm, the outfit is too big for your chest… it's a shame, since I wanted to see it on you. Still, it's not like I can handle too much foreplay. Strip._

Ahri's thighs rubbed together as Sona's thoughts intruded her mind; the chocolates making it sound like she was having her will gently caressed out of her by Sona's clear voice.

"_Yes, master._" Ahri said without hesitation after shivering from the feelings overcoming her.

_No, call me 'mistress'. _

"_Yes mistress._"

Ahri took off her clothes with haste, the chocolate-driven excitement building inside of her, the obedience she demonstrated strengthening the effects of her arousal as she bared herself for Sona to see. When the last remaining article was removed from her seductive body, Sona brushed her hand along the side of her face, eliciting a moan from the currently sensitive fox.

_Tell me, what were you planning to make me do under your control?_

"_Ah, I w-was going to have you kiss my feet and continue upwards to my pussy._"

Ahri couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth, even if she wanted too, she was too far gone in this overwhelming heat to disobey. Sona sat on the bed next to Ahri, a curve forming on her lips as she told Ahri to get down on her knees in front of her. Ahri obeyed and stared at Sona's feet, knowing what she was about to be commanded to do.

_Kiss my feet, would you~_

"_Yes mistress._"

Ahri reached out towards the foot with her tongue and touched it, as though testing the sensitivity of her lovers normally un-kissed skin. Sona's lips twisted into a crooked line, the sensation tickling her as Ahri continued; she allowed more than the tip of her tongue to slide along the top of her foot, all the way to the ankles, before moving back down and kissing the toes, using her original fantasy of having Sona doing it as a reference.

Sona didn't know what the appeal of kissing feet was, she just wanted to put Ahri in the position she would've forced upon her. Still, seeing the one you love tending to a part of yours so lovingly was always a sight that got Sona going.

_Kiss upwards until you reach my womanhood._

"_Mphchu, yes mistress. Haaa, chu~"_

Sona watched as Ahri did as she asked, kissing all the way along her leg until she reached the pussy, waiting for Sona's permission to continue further.

_Hmm, on second thought, I won't have you kiss me there~_

Ahri looked up at Sona with pleading eyes, but was met with a content smile. Sona enjoyed teasing this submissive Ahri.

_After that, what else were you going to have me do?_

"_Umm, I was going to have you strip and then I would play with your breasts…_" Ahri trailed off as she became wetter, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

_Well I can't do that if you stay kneeling, so get up here foxy~_

Ahri raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but her heat wouldn't allow her to question it, already crawling up on the bed, facing Sona; her eyes already tracing the succubus's sizable mounds. They weren't nearly as big as her own, but that didn't make them any less attractive. Leaning in, Sona placed her lips on the left nipple, Ahri's mouth forming an O in a breathless gasp. Sona hadn't even started sucking-she only placed her lips on her breast-and Ahri started trembling in pleasure. The odd aphrodisiac was doing its job all too well.

As Sona leaned in to the fox's tender, swollen skin to suck it, she slid her right hand upwards from Ahri's waist to her lonely breast and started groping. The strong movements from Sona made Ahri's gasp become alive with breath; her tails subconsciously curling around the muse's body so as to help her stay close to her warmth and sex.

"_Mistresssss~_" Ahri moaned, completely into the role-play. The pleasured sound was music to Sona's ears, who lifted her lips from the breast so that her free hand could occupy it. Looking at the fox's dim, gold eyes, she asked, _and what were you going to do from here?_

Ahri shook her head slightly and said, "_I-I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead._"

Without anymore 'direction', Sona decided to give a deep kiss to her lover, since she was already in a position to do so. Ahri had abandoned her resistance long ago and allowed her to insert her tongue deep into her mouth. Their tongues ran along each other as they leaned in, trying to get further into the kiss. Sona's hands were still busy playing with Ahri's chest, the nipples becoming solid bumps along the sensitive zone; Sona took each nub in-between her thumb and index finger as she pinched and pulled them, the aggressive action taking Ahri deeper into her submissive arousal as her lower heat became even wetter.

Sona broke off the kiss, a lingering trail of saliva attached between the lovers lips. She slowly moved her head down lower, planting kisses along Ahri's skin as she did, but not relenting in her assault on the breasts. When she reached Ahri's quivering pussy, gleaming with juices, she finally gave up on the breasts and grabbed Ahri's plump behind as she plunged into her erogenous zone. Upon insertion of her tongue, she could already feel Ahri convulsing as a rush of fluids escaped her lower mouth.

Ahri's back arched and her empty head filled with an electric energy, she yelped in surprise when Sona continued eating her out, despite her orgasm. She was even more surprised (and delighted) when she found out that she became aroused as strongly as before the orgasm in the time span of a few sloppy licks to her womanhood. She then knew that the chocolates were a very dangerous thing indeed, but she wasn't complaining; Sona had become way too good at finding what set Ahri off during cunnilingus. She knew just where to suck, to lick, to make Ahri tremble, moan, or flat out thrust herself in search of more pleasure. It was a fearful thing, how good Sona became at it while she was around Ahri, who used to be better at it than her.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure, as strong as when she had the orgasm before, Ahri still wasn't ready to climax again. Sona, perhaps noticing this, teased her by licking the base of her clit; Ahri always felt like she was between heaven and hell when Sona only circled around the swollen skin instead of licking it directly. Ahri would normally try to position herself so that her clit would feel the tongue slide across it every now and again, unintentionally from Sona, but she couldn't do anything in her mindless state of 'horny' and 'obedience'.

Sona wasn't too cruel of a 'mistress', luckily for Ahri, as just a few moments later, she gave the contact Ahri desired; the tip of her tongue slowly moving from the base all the way to the center of her clit in a straight line. Ahri clenched the bed sheets behind her, making a fist as she couldn't stop the echoing sounds of a beast in heat from escaping her mouth. Sona stopped moving slowly after she heard Ahri's delirious moaning, and kissed the clit with passion; licking, sucking, a slight brushing of her teeth along the skin inside of Ahri… everything, anything could only make it better for the happiest fox in the world.

It was only a matter of time before such actions became too much for Ahri, her voice reaching its peak as she came for a second time. Her body flopped onto the bed as an exhausted yet satisfied sound leaked outside of Ahri's panting mouth. Sona gave a pouting expression as she crawled up onto the bed with Ahri, still in need of her lovers assistance.

_Ahri, don't fall asleep on me yet._ Sona pleaded.

"_Yesh, mishtesh~_" Ahri's speech was slurred with her panting, but she kept her eyes open for Sona.

_Hey, I've always wanted to try this, but… is it possible to make me cum by only touching my breasts?_ Sona asked, pausing mid-way as some embarrassment came through.

It was very rarely that Sona showed any signs of weakness, now that she had been with Ahri for a while, so Ahri couldn't help but smile at her blushing cheeks.

"_Anything for my mistress~_" Ahri said, slightly sarcastically, but rolling her body overtop of Sona's nonetheless.

Ahri knew that it was possible to do it through normal means, but she wanted to bring Sona to the edge in a specific way; the way she had planned on doing earlier that day. Aside from using her 'charm' Ahri had experimented with her powers in different ways, even before she was with Sona. Using the knowledge from her previous experiences, Ahri channelled some of her magic into her tongue and right index finger and started slowly encircling both breasts from the base, with her tongue and finger respectively.

Sona raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly excited, but more curious as to what the fox was planning with her odd actions. Ahri continued, slowing down as she had trouble moving her tongue along the base when she reached her deep valley, but managing to keep both circling motions in sync. As she did this motion, she slowly moved upwards on Sona's massive mounds, leaving not a single inch of her bosom untouched. Just before she reached the tiny bumps placed perfectly in the centre, Ahri started circling backwards from where she came, leaving Sona disappointed and longing for more, yet patient as she knew Ahri wouldn't disobey her at the moment.

After Ahri circled all the way back down on each mound and came back up, once again moving backwards before she reached the nipples, Sona started feeling something happening within her breasts; a building warmth was spreading throughout them, and they started to feel Ahri's tongue and finger more strongly now. It was as though Ahri's circling was resonating something deep inside her chest and the more she resonated with it, the stronger the feeling became.

After repeating this motion a few more times, always stopping before the nub, Sona realized she was breathing heavily. Her breasts were hot, but not uncomfortably so, and they felt sensitive to the point where she could feel each and every bud on Ahri's tongue and every small line on her finger. Her eyes opened wide, realizing such a thing should have been impossible, but this strange act of pleasuring felt way too good for her to question it. While the pleasure and heat in her breasts increased, so did the longing need to be licked in the nipples; all of this sexual energy was swirling around, yet never touching the centre, where her erect nipples were situated. A thought ran across Sona's fuzzy mind: _What's going to happen when she finally runs her tongue along my nipples?_

Ahri's cycle of circling the breasts continued, the pleasure building and building and building, spiraling upwards with no signs of stopping and it got to the point where Sona couldn't form a single coherent thought as she clutched the bedding beneath her. She never knew that her breasts could feel this good, and just when she thought she couldn't get any hornier, Ahri proved her wrong, adding another layer of heat and sexual energy with each second she tended to the massive mounds. Still, Sona waited for the moment Ahri would lick the nipples, never knowing when her journey to the top would reach the centre.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ahri's encirclement swirled up and gently touched the tip.

At first, Sona blinked blankly at the ceiling, her entire body becoming numb to everything a moment of stillness as her mind went into a state of shock. Then, she finally registered what had just happened. The swirling energy inside her breasts shot straight down into her now frothing pussy, her nubs the trigger to a whole new world of intense pleasure. Her mouth was agape, her mind screaming the satisfaction which eluded her lips as her back arched with a shivering motion.

When she finally regained awareness of her surroundings, Ahri was already back down at the base of the breasts, making her way back up again. Sona's entire body trembled in anticipation, aching to feel the orgasmic pleasure yet again. At that muddled thought, she realized she must have orgasmed, yet the swirling energy in her chest left her unsatisfied, knowing she could feel even better without knowing where the knowledge came from.

Although she was anticipating the pleasure, when Ahri finally reached the centre again, her mind went into a still shock again as it tried to register the overwhelming sensation again. In that slight moment of clarity before she felt it, she knew it must have been even stronger than the previous climax. She was proven right in the next second, the orgasm feeling ten times stronger than before, her mounds becoming completely connected to her womanhood; everything she felt on her breasts having a direct affect on her dripping pussy.

She still wasn't finished, she could feel it in her bosom.

She could feel even _better._

She knew that the next one would be the last as well, the energy in her breasts begging to be released, to be shot out straight to her bundle of nerves where it was better… and wetter. She also knew that she would forever love her breasts after tonight, for being big enough to contain such strong energies.

Of course, she didn't _know_ for certain, but she was way too fucking hot and horny to think rationally.

It felt like an eternity for Ahri to finally reach her nubs for the last time, but when she did, she clamped down hard instead of licking; biting the left and pinching the right. Sona's eyes looked up at the ceiling, the stillness before the orgasm longer than before. _Oh dear, I'm about to lose my mind, aren't I?_ , Sona thought before she became nothing.

The pleasure overshadowed everything, the uncontrollable spasms of relief rocking Sona to her very core as it destroyed, yet saved her. She was nothing in the face of such an incredible sensation, her very identity lost in the waves of her orgasm, leaving nothing but a feeling of sweet release and rapture remaining where a woman formerly was.

Ahri wasn't concerned for her lover's well-being, as she knew it was but a temporary state, so she roughly continued her stimulation of the nipples, letting her ride this moment for as long as she possibly could.

It took ten minutes for Sona to finally return from her journey of perfect bliss, but only a millisecond for her to shut down, falling asleep under Ahri's grinning figure. Ahri then kissed Sona on the forehead and curled up around her. She knew that it might be hard to avoid doing such a thing again, as she was certain Sona would request it again, still…

For Ahri, that was nothing compared to what her plans for the future were.

"Happy Valentine's day… my future wife."

(The End)

* * *

After the fact…

"_Sonaaaaaa, com'ere~_"

_Gah, your breath smells!_

Ahri became a drunkard so she could hear Sona on a day to day basis. Their relationship has gone through a rough patch because of that, but their keeping at it.

A month after the fact, it was revealed a certain component of 'playtime' was able to heighten some of Ahri's senses from back when she was a fox. She no longer would require the alcohol after that, as she would have custom made medicine created so she could hear Sona's voice over long periods of time.

"_Hue, hue, your boobs are sooooo big and squishy~_"

_Get off of me, you damn drunk!_

That being said, it was a very long month before this happened.

(The {REAL} End)


	2. Extra Chapter

My name is Karla.

"Hey, gimmie another round!"

"Here you go!"

Due to circumstances, I go by another name right now.

"Thanks, Lucy!"

My dyed black hair, cut short, swivels around as I give him a thumbs up in acknowledgement. I've decided to go for a tomboy character, since it seemed like fun. I'm very lucky to be alive at the moment, so I'm going to go all out to do the things I want to try, even if they're silly.

"Hey Lucy", my boss calls me back around the counter, to which I vault over in a non-chalant fashion. He sighs in regards to the action.

"What is it, boss?" I ask, giving a look of playing dumb.

"I still can't get used to you not calling me superior… anyways, that fox is here again. I thought you might want to take your break while she's here." Sup- er, I mean, boss said. I grin at his kindness and toss my apron into his folded arms.

"Thanks!" I give a half-hearted salute as I continued my characters energy. I really did enjoy acting this way, much like a child enjoyed pretending to be someone they weren't. I looked back into the far corner, where I could see the tips of some fluffy white tails poking out from above the crowd; the bar was packed tonight.

Dashing while I weaved through the crowd effortlessly, I gave some greetings to the regulars who spoke up when they saw me. They didn't keep me long, since they also knew Ahri was here. What we discussed, they didn't dare eavesdrop upon; the last time someone tried listening in on the succubus's conversations with friends, they ended up a blabbering mess on the floor, begging to be abused. When he finally snapped out of it the next day, he had no memory of the event, nor of the conversation he had listened in on.

But perhaps Ahri enjoyed doing that sort of thing to a man, since she spoke out in the open, like she was luring men to a 'different' sort of doom than her previous life.

Her cute, little fox ears now in sight, I hopped up as I landed my butt on the cushiony seat next to her, patting her head.

"Aww, you're still too cute~" I said, ignoring whatever expression Ahri may have had.

"Lucy, I thought I told you to stop that." Ahri said, a small smile revealing that she didn't really mind at all.

"Boo, if I can't have Ahri-chan to myself, then I get to pet her~"I pouted insincerely, continuing my gentle caressing of the top of her head, her ears finding their way in-between my fingers from time to time.

Ahri knew I wasn't so much interested in girls as I was in their beauty. I was into men all the way, but I sometimes found myself being mesmerized by girls and their gorgeous curves… No wait, that came out wrong, now it sounds like I'm in denial. It was more like an appreciation for art, sexual art. I used to run a kink shop before my new life, so I was fascinated with everyone's beauty… both _inside_ and out.

The inside part especially, since I was a mind-reader.

"Ahri….Chan?" Ahri spoke questioningly as she tilted her head.

"Anyways, how's it going with your muse?" I asked.

Ahri's cheeks blushed slightly as her mind flashed with images of Sona; her smiling vestige before a kiss, her gentle sleeping expression inside her arms, her ass that Ahri stared at constantly without her noticing, her massive breasts that she wanted to lick- Okay then, I'm going to stop there before it becomes voyeurism.

Still though, a heavy sigh exited from the beauties mouth, leaving me confused as to what I missed while I wasn't looking.

"Something bothering you?" I inquired.

"Well… Valentine's day is coming up, but I don't know if it's going to be anything special." Ahri sat there dejectedly.

"Woah… that's a surprising thing to say, from one so well-versed in romance such as yourself."

"But she's going to end up taking the lead again no matter what I do… I mean, sure, I really, _really_ like it but… I want to see her be completely at my mercy for once, you know?"

"That sounded darker than what you're implying."

"But you know what I mean, right?"

"A-yup, you want to be dominate in bed for a change… well, for nostalgias sake." I said jokingly. She bopped my over the head in a fake rage, playing along with it.

"Hey, would you be opposed to using aphrodisiacs?" I asked.

"I tried that out before and she didn't let me sleep, let alone take control, for the entire night." Ahri said, shivering out of pleasure and fear for the memory.

I thought about the issue for a tiny while longer before remembering an item I kept locked away before my store shut down. I had always wanted to try it out with someone, but I still childishly clinged onto Jared's memory… not like it was easy to forget. That being said, Ahri probably needed my secret weapon more than I did.

"Hey Ahri… Do you like chocolates?"

(Extra End)

* * *

_**Author note**_

Another SonaXAhri story. (Yay) This time I've added a bit of drama but I still feel like the light-heartedness of the couple remains intact. Ironic, since Karla's character (from _The Dragon's Captive_) isn't really the type of character to be a part of happy stories. Still, she said she wanted to take a break from all the hardships, so she will.

Karla was originally supposed to come back as a librarian, but it made more sense for her to work at the bar where her life changed. The whole tom-boy thing seems like something she'd pull off pretty well too, so that's how that happened.

I feel bad for Sona, since she's in for a rough month of dealing with an inebriated fox. Why, oh why does telepathy come from sketchy alcohol? (That's where it always comes from…. Right?) Ahri will be too drunk out of her mind to notice anything, however, so she'll probably be pretty happy.

The whole cum-from-breast thing was an odd idea on my part, I'll admit. But Ahri should be able to do some pretty kinky stuff with her magic! If she can make people physically attracted to her with magic, then she can damn sure change the way sexual acts feel with it. I'm not too sure if I went too far with the idea, but such an act should be the norm for a succubus, so I'm sure it was fine.

Hope you enjoyed the story, and have a lovely Valentine's Day!


End file.
